Scream Punk
by Ghost Archer
Summary: Furious that Chloé threatened to have his uncle fired as principal of her school, Jason Damocles is akumatized into Scream Punk, a Halloween villain whose sonic screams scare anyone. Will Ladybug and Cat Noir save the spookiest holiday ever or will their first Halloween together be their last? Halloween Story of 2016.
1. Rise of Scream Punk

**(The Milano lands in Royal Woods as we see dozens of Heartless on the streets)**

 **Ladybug: Whoa! The Heartless got nothing on Hawk Moth and his akumas.**

 **Mason: Maybe, but we can clear them out quickly.**

 **(Suddenly, a blue phone booth appears from nowhere)**

 **Star-Lord: Is that a phone booth?**

 **Me: That's no ordinary phone booth. That's the TARDIS.**

 **(The door to the TARDIS opens and we spot 11 children with Takanuva and the Doctor)**

 **Me: And you must be the Doctor.**

 **Doctor: Correct. This is Takanuva and his students, the Louds.**

 **Cat Noir: The Louds?**

 **Takanuva: That's right. From oldest to youngest, there's Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily.**

 **Lincoln: Hey, my sisters and I heard about you from your friend Smoke.**

 **Me: Wait, he told you about me?**

 **Lynn: It's a pretty long story.**

 **Lisa: And by long, she means it's about 27.4583 minutes.**

 **Takanuva: And we can talk about everything later. We need to clear Royal Woods of these hordes of Heartless.**

 **(We begin fighting off the hordes of Heartless. I do not own anything from Miraculous Ladybug)**

* * *

Scream Punk

Chapter 1: Rise of Scream Punk

Today was a very clear day in the city of Paris. Inside a bakery, Marinette Dupain-Cheng wakes up in her bedroom with a yawn and checks the calendar. She sees that today is October 30th. She suddenly gasps in surprise when she realizes what tomorrow means.

"Tomorrow's Halloween. Tomorrow's Halloween!" Marinette squeals in delight as a tiny little ladybug creature named Tikki pops out from underneath her pillow.

"What's so special about this 'Halloween', Marinette?" Tikki asked.

"Don't you get it, Tikki? Halloween is a very popular holiday where people get to dress as who they want and go around the neighborhood giving others treats or spooking others for fun." Marinette explained.

"And why are you so happy about it?"

"Because it's the one day of the year I can go as Ladybug without having to deal with any akumas." Marinette smiled as she pulls out a bat-shaped invitation written with gold lettering. "Not only that, Adrien invited me to his Halloween party at the park! And it's tonight!" She squeals with total glee before they hear her mother's voice from downstairs.

"Marinette, your friend Alya is here to see you. And she's got a great costume she wants to show you." Her mother, Sabine Cheng, called out from downstairs. Hearing her voice resulted in Tikki quickly taking cover behind Marinette's computer.

"Bring her in!" She calls out as her best friend and classmate, Alya Césaire, entered wearing a black bodysuit with her lower arms and legs being white with three white stripes above each. On the chest of her costume is a light pink Wi-Fi symbol and a thin white line is seen around her waist with the line creating a semicircle above a short vertical white line in the front, something reminiscent of a power button. Around her hazel eyes is a black butterfly-like mask. Marinette gasps as she backs up and assumes a fighting stance.

"Wait, wait! It's me, girl!" Alya spoke up, removing her mask. Marinette noticed who it was under the mask.

"Alya? Why are you dressed as Lady Wifi?" Marinette asked.

"You made this for me, remember?" Alya told her, putting on the black mask again.

"Oh yeah." Marinette said, a bit embarrassed that she didn't remember the Lady Wifi costume she made for her best friend.

"And besides, Halloween's one of my favorite holidays, right next to Christmas, of course." Alya said. "Speaking of Halloween, I bet Adrien's costume party will be loads of fun, don't you think?"

"I've always wanted to come to one of his parties, especially where we can dance in the spotlight." Marinette sighed dreamily. Alya simply rolled her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Agreste Manor foyer…

"What do you mean I can't host a costume party tonight?!" Adrien gasped.

"As much as Halloween intrigues you, your schedule shows that you have a photo shoot tomorrow after school and he expects you to get enough rest." His assistant, Nathalie informed him.

"But it's the one night of the year for me to have a bit of fun." Adrien said. "Besides, I still have a few costume ideas from last year's photo shoot and I wanted to try one of them out for once. After all, Halloween is the day after tomorrow."

"Hmm… I never thought I'd be saying this, but…" Nathalie sighed. "Very well, you can hold your party in the park." Adrien smiles as he rushes up the stairs to his room, but he stopped once Nathalie spoke up again. "But your father expects you to be home by midnight."

"Thanks, Nathalie!" Adrien thanked his assistant as he continued up the stairs. On the way, a little black cat called Plagg popped his head out from inside Adrien's jacket.

"What's so good about Halloween, anyway? It's nothing but fake tricks and kids in not-so-scary costumes." Plagg said, feeling a bit agitated.

"I know, but that's what makes it fun." Adrien stated. "And the park is big enough for me to invite everyone… including Ladybug. I sure hope she comes this year." He sighed dreamily, hoping that Ladybug will come to his party. Plagg responds with a roll of his eyes.

* * *

A few hours later, at the park, Adrien's party is at full swing. Kim Chien Le, dressed as Red Arrow, was having a chat with Max Kanté, who's dressed as Muhammad Ali. Rose Lavillant, Alix Kubdel and Juleka Couffaine, dressed as Tinker Bell, Black Widow and Karai respectively, are on the dance floor. Ivan Bruel and Mylène Haprèle, dressed as Robocop and a hula dancer, respectively are sharing some of their treats with each other. Nino Lahiffe, dressed as a doctor, is at the turntables as the party's DJ. Nathaniel Kurtzberg, dressed as Dr. Strange, was drawing on his sketchpad. Alya as Lady Wifi sees everything going on with Marinette as Judy Hopps, complete with bunny ears.

"Wow, this party is quite fun, isn't it?" Alya asked.

"I should say so, but where's Adrien?" Marinette asked.

"Beats me." Alya said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You know, now that I look at you, you do look a lot like Lady Wifi, only without the dark eyes." Marinette stated. "And now that I think back, I happen to remember the names of everyone else who was akumatized."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah." Marinette then pointed to each of her classmates, from left to right. "Look, there's Evillustrator, Stoneheart, Horrificator, Timebreaker, Reflekta, Princess Fragrance, Gamer, Dark Cupid and Bubbler." As she turns, she spots Adrien by the stage, dressed as Star-Lord. She gasps in surprise upon sight. "Is that Adrien?"

"Looks like you found him." Alya smiled. "Why don't you go and talk to him?"

"W-What?! Me?! Talk to Adrien?!" Marinette gasped. "But you saw how I acted around him. Every time I talk to him or even see him, I get all tense and stutter a lot."

"Then, let me help you out, girl. That's what friends are for, right?" Alya asked.

"You're right, Alya." Marinette replied, all fired up, but as soon as they started walking toward him, they hear a new voice.

"Hey! Give that back!"

They turn their attention to Chloé Bourgeois and Sabrina Raincomprix, who were dressed as the Wicked Witch of the West and the Yellow Ranger respectively who were messing with a black-haired boy with dark green eyes and fair skin around their age dressed as the Grim Reaper. Chloé had just taken the boy's bag of candy and he was trying to get it back.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Chloé sneered.

"I'll have you know that my uncle is your school's principal. Once I tell him what you did, he'll have you suspended or worse." He scowled.

"Your uncle may be the principal, but in case you haven't noticed yet, my daddy's the mayor of Paris." Chloé smirked and took out her smartphone. "So unless you want your uncle to lose his job, I suggest you hand me all of your candy, pronto."

He growled as his anger grew and grew until he took off shouting as he left, leaving his bag and taking just a spider ring. "I'll get you for this someday, Chloé! Mark my words!" Chloé grinned with satisfaction as Alya and Marinette watched with a disdainful look.

"I knew Chloé was wicked, but I never knew she'd be that wicked." Marinette stated.

"Well, her costume shows it all, but who was the guy that ran off?" Alya asked.

"Jason Damocles, the principal's nephew. He and his parents are visiting him while on vacation and I told him about the party when I met him a few days ago." Adrien spoke, surprising the two girls beside him.

"Anyway, I never knew Chloé would be that heartless, costume or not." Alya scowled as they watched Jason run out of the park and out of sight.

* * *

Elsewhere, a large circular window opens letting in the light of the moon shine through as Hawk Moth, surrounded by fluttering white butterflies sensed the anger within the principal's nephew.

"A principal's nephew bullied the night before Halloween." Hawk Moth spoke. "The night where thrills and chills come at every corner." He then laughs sinisterly. "And while the kids bring the thrills, my akumas will provide the chills." A white butterfly lands on his left hand and he covers it with his right hand. When he did, it became cloaked in dark energy, turning its wings black with several jagged purple lines on the wings. The now-black butterfly takes off to search for Jason. "Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!" He commands the akuma to find Jason Damocles.

* * *

Speaking of Jason, he's walking through the streets at night, angered that Chloé threatened to have her father the mayor fire his uncle over candy. He looks at the spider ring on his finger, the one item he managed to take with him.

"Who does she think she is, threatening me like that?" Jason scowled. "I earned that candy fair and square. She has no right taking it from me! If only I had a way to teach her a lesson. Perhaps I should scare her into giving back my bag, but how?" His answer came when the akuma made contact with his plastic spider ring, covering it with dark energy. The area around his eyes turn dark and a light pink butterfly-shaped light mask appears around them.

"Good evening, Scream Punk. I am Hawk Moth." The villain spoke to Jason telepathically through the same light mask around his own eyes. "I shall grant you the power to scare people into submission with your sonic screams." Soon, images of a pair of ladybug earrings and a black ring appear next to Hawk Moth. "And in exchange, you must bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous to me."

Jason grins evilly as he spoke back to Hawk Moth. "When I'm done here, everyone will be too scared to even step outside!" A dark mist envelops Jason's body, turning his eyes crimson and his clothes are different now. He's now wearing a dark blue bodysuit with a black butterfly-shaped mask. A white ghostly face is seen on the front and on the buckle of his black belt wrapped around his waist. His spider ring is clutched to his right index finger like it became real as he gained a black tattered cape. In his right hand was a black staff with a dark red orb on the top. He grins with evil in his eyes, ready to scare Paris into submission.

* * *

 **(We had managed to eliminate every Heartless in the town)**

 **Sora: And I thought Radiant Garden was riddled with Heartless back when it was Hollow Bastion.**

 **Cat Noir: Guess we better be prepared for anything that comes our way in the future.**

 **Doctor: Speaking of the future, we were about 200 years in the future looking for a fragment of the Golden Weapons.**

 **Sonic: Wait. There was a Golden Fragment in Crisis City?**

 **Lincoln: That's where Smoke said it was, yeah.**

 **Doctor: We were just about to head back once we cleared the city of these vile creatures.**

 **Me: Then you better get going. I'll call my buddy Silver and tell him what's going on. I'm sure he'll understand the situation.**

 **Takanuva: Good idea. Louds, Doctor, let's go.**

 **(Takanuva, The Doctor, and the Louds enter the TARDIS and the machine disappears)**

 **Tails: You think Silver can help them in Crisis City?**

 **Me: Tails, you've known Silver long since the whole Solaris incident. I'm sure of it. Besides, he told me he tried to restore his future more times than he could count.**

 **Tails: Oh yeah.**

 **Me: Now let's get back and put the finishing touches on the decorations. You readers may rate/review/fav. Archer out!**


	2. Spooky Showdown

**(After returning from Royal Woods, I was about to step into my office when I noticed a wire across the doorway and a bucket wedged to the top of the open door)**

 **Me: Nice try, Orangeboar, but I've seen that trick one too many times. There's no way it'll work on me.**

 **(Once I open the door, the bucket falls, but nothing comes out. I check the bucket and I see that it's empty)**

 **Me: Empty? Why would it be empty?**

 **(I pull on the bucket, resulting in a chain reaction ending with a larger bucket of cold water pouring all over me outside. Gloyd walks by whistling his game's tune)**

 **Gloyd: Oh, hey Boss. Like the new gag I reinvented?**

 **Me: So the first bucket was just to set off the second?**

 **Gloyd: Got that right. Consider that my first prank of the Halloween season.**

 **Me: I got to say you got me good. I did not see that coming. Besides, I needed that splash of water.**

 **Gloyd: Why?**

 **Me: I just got back from clearing Royal Woods of Heartless and I'm exhausted.**

 **Gloyd: Oh right. Why don't you get started on that chapter while I find you some fresh clothes?**

 **Me: Good idea.**

 **(I get into my office, still wet from the prank to work on the chapter)**

* * *

Scream Punk

Chapter 2: Spooky Showdown

Some minutes after Jason ran off taking only a single spider ring, Chloé cackled as she witnessed Jason's haul of candy in his bag.

"I can't believe that was almost too easy!" Chloé laughed as she took a strawberry lollipop, took the wrapper off and stuck it in her mouth.

"You know, it isn't right to threaten someone over their candy." She hears Marinette's voice behind her. She turns around and spots her and Alya standing there with a fixed scowl.

"Especially if he your principal's nephew." Alya added.

"And what are you supposed to be, Marinette? A bunny?" Chloé asked with a glare.

"Actually, I'm Judy Hopps from that movie _Zootopia_." Marinette corrected.

"Oh, right. I totally forgot." Chloé replied sarcastically.

"Personally, I wished would've come here as Killer Frost. That way, you can express how cold-hearted you are." Alya smirked.

"Says the girl who tried to expose me as Ladybug." Chloé scoffed, making Alya turn red with anger. Chloé and Sabrina noticed Scream Punk walk back with a menacing grin. "Oh, look who decided to come back. Came to get your candy back, Jason?"

"Jason?" Scream Punk chuckled as he spoke with a voice similar to Jack Atlas. "I think you're mistaken, miss. I am Scream Punk and I have returned to teach you a very painful lesson."

"Really? And what are you going to do? Scream at us?" Chloé assumed, making her laugh. Scream Punk simply smirked.

"Careful what you wish for, Chloé. It may come back to haunt you." Scream Punk said as he took a deep breath. Chloé stopped laughing for a moment, unsure of what he's about to do. Suddenly, Scream Punk let out a supersonic scream powerful enough to send Chloé and Sabrina towards the stage with a crash. The music abruptly ceased as everyone looked at the damage Scream Punk made.

"Unless you want to share the same fate as these two, I suggest you tell me where I can find the ones called Ladybug and Cat Noir." Scream Punk demanded. A dead silence filled the air as the Halloween villain looked around, hoping for a response. "No one? Very well." He then continued releasing scream after scream. Everybody but Marinette and Adrien ran off in fear. Marinette looked from behind a bench and got her bag as Tikki popped out of it.

"Of all the days for a villain to attack, why now?" Marinette asked.

"Guess karma comes in very unusual ways, huh?" Tikki asked.

"You may be right, Tikki, but enough talk about karma. Time to transform!" Marinette said as she took off the bunny ears. Her earrings then flashed and turned red. "Tikki, spots on!" Once she said those words, she transformed into Ladybug.

Meanwhile, Adrien took cover behind the stage. He looked in his jacket and found Plagg inside.

"Now what?" Plagg asked. He pointed to Scream Punk. "Oh…"

"I can't let that guy ruin my party. Time to transform!" Adrien said as he readied himself to transform. "Plagg, claws out!" After saying those words, he transforms into Cat Noir.

Scream Punk continues to use his sonic scream to wreck the party decorations and everyone continued to run. Nino trips over some banners and Scream Punk steps closer.

"I hope your ears are strong, because this one's about to get scary loud." Scream Punk glared as he prepares another scream. However, before he had the chance to fire, a yo-yo wraps around Nino's waist and pulls him out of harm's way. The villain turns and spots Ladybug and Cat Noir as Nino takes off to get somewhere safe.

"Didn't your mother tell you it isn't right to scream at others?" Ladybug taunted. Scream Punk scowled as the light pink butterfly outline appeared again.

" _The time has come, Scream Punk. Ladybug and Cat Noir are in your sights._ " Hawk Moth told them from afar. " _Strike them down and bring their Miraculouses to me._ "

"Today's your lucky day, Ladybug. You're in for quite a treat." Scream Punk grinned.

"It's going to take more than screaming to take us down." Cat Noir glared.

"Oh, I've got a few more tricks up my sleeve." Scream Punk said as he pulled a cutlass sword from the top of his staff and engaged the duo in battle.

Scream Punk took a swing at Ladybug, who dodged it with ease. He swung again, only to be blocked by Cat Noir's staff. Cat Noir and Scream Punk clashed almost endlessly until Scream Punk is knocked towards a tree.

"Looks to me like you've gotten used to trick or tree-ting." Cat Noir joked.

"If you think that will finish me, then you're _barking_ up the wrong tree!" Scream Punk shouted as he sliced the tree trunk, causing the entire tree to fall towards Cat Noir.

"Look out!" Ladybug yelled.

"Don't worry, my lady! I'll protect you." Cat Noir said as he raised his right hand high. "Cataclysm!" Black energy infuses with his hand and with it, grabs hold of the falling tree, causing the bark to decay and fall off the trunk, with it breaking easily with a single punch, resulting in a few of the pieces scattering and forcing Scream Punk to shield himself with his arm.

"Any idea where the akuma is, Cat Noir?" She asked her partner.

"My guess is it's in that spider ring on his finger." Cat Noir told her. She noticed the spider ring on his right index finger with piercing red eyes. After the shower of splinters cease, Scream Punk faces the duo.

"I'll be sure to see you next _fall._ " Scream Punk grinned, pointing his sword at them.

"Don't count your pumpkins before they sprout, Scream Punk." Ladybug countered as she used her trump card. "Lucky Charm!" She flings her yo-yo high into the air as energy shoots out from it. The energy spins around and forms a red roll of masking tape with black polka dots. "A roll of masking tape?"

"I hope it's enough to shut that big mouth of his." Cat Noir commented. Ladybug uses her Lucky Vision to come up with a plan. She eventually comes up with one involving a string of banners, a fog machine, a nearby tree and the tape.

"You know what? It's just what I needed. Grab that string of banners and tie them over that tree. I have an idea." She lassos the fog machine with her yo-yo. Scream Punk tries to strike her, but she turns it on and the fog blinds him. Taking the chance, she unrolls a mid-sized strip of the tape and sticks it over Scream Punk's mouth. Scream Punk tries to clear the fog by using his sonic scream but thanks to the tape, nothing happened. Still blinded by the fog, he swings his sword uncontrollably until he walks towards a snare trap made from the banners.

"Now!" Ladybug signaled Cat Noir to pull the banners. When he did, Scream Punk is hoisted over the branch by the legs and is now hanging upside-down. Ladybug casually walks over to the defenseless Scream Punk, pulls the spider ring off his finger and stomps on it, breaking it into tiny pieces and exposing the akuma.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma." Ladybug said as she prepped her yo-yo for purification. "Time to de-evilize!" She spins it around and throws it, catching the akuma and trapping it. "Gotcha!" She opens it again and releases the butterfly, having returned to its pure white color. "Bye-bye, little butterfly." She watches the butterfly fly away, free of the dark energy that corrupted it.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She shouted again as she throws the roll of masking tape into the air as hundreds of ladybugs fixed the damage caused since Scream Punk appeared. After all of the damage is reverted, Scream Punk is dropped onto the ground and soon turns back into Jason Damocles, who awakens groggily.

"W-What happened?" Jason asked, looking around.

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Cat Noir shared a fist bump. Cat Noir's ring started beeping.

"Shoot!" He gasped and looked at the park clock, showing that it's 11:48. "Double shoot!"

"What's wrong?" Ladybug asked.

"No time for 20 questions! Better go!" Cat Noir took off. Ladybug smiled with a slow shake of her head as she took off in the opposite direction.

Inside Hawk Moth's lair, the masked villain was enraged that Scream Punk was swiftly defeated. "Curse you, Ladybug. You may have eluded my tricks this time, but I assure you this victory will be the very last treat you'll ever get! Mark my words!" He sent a message as the large window closed.

* * *

The next day at school, everyone came wearing their costumes from last night. Their teacher, Ms. Bustier, dressed as Toy Story 2's Jessie, came in.

"Good morning, class." Bustier greeted. "Judging from all of the costumes, I take it you all know what today is." As everyone clamored in agreement, Marinette and Alya chatted with each other as they looked over to Chloé and Sabrina.

"Who do you think will win this year?" Alya asked.

"Beats me, but I'm surprised Chloé is still wearing her Wicked Witch costume." Marinette commented. "Besides, she wins every year with a different costume."

"Well, it takes a witch to know a witch."

"I'll say."

"Besides, I've got quite a lot of footage for my blog last night." They turn their attention back to their teacher.

"…And here to announce the winner of our costume contest is the nephew of our very own principal, visiting from Spain, Mr. Jason Damocles." Ms. Bustier said as Jason walked in dressed as a gladiator.

"Does he even remember that he was turned into that Scream Punk?" Alya asked.

"Not a thing." Marinette said as they shared a laugh.

"And the winner of the costume contest is…" Jason opens an envelope Ms. Bustier handed him. He reads the contents and gets a look of surprise. "Well, this is a surprise. This year we've got two winners."

"I'm sure one of them will be me." Chloé smirked.

"And the winners are…" He reads the contents again. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Judy Hopps and Adrien Agreste as Star-Lord!"

"What?!" Both Marinette and Chloé gasped in shock. (Marinette for being chosen as the winner alongside her crush and Chloé for losing to the girl she picked on for four years)

"Congrats, girl!" Alya smiled for her best friend.

"I demand an immediate recount!" Chloé demanded, standing up from her seat.

"Sorry, Ms. Bourgeois, but we double and triple-checked the students' votes since Friday and you only got one vote." Ms. Bustier told her. Chloé just huffed and sat back down.

"Marinette, Adrien, would you two come over here for a moment?" Jason asked. The two chosen students then went over to Jason.

"For having the greatest costumes, the two of you are rewarded with two VIP tickets to Jagged Stone's Halloween extravaganza concert." Jason told them as he gave them two specially made VIP concert tickets.

"Really? Jagged Stone's concert?" Marinette asked with glee.

"That's right." Jason smiled. Marinette squealed happily and hugged Adrien. Realizing what she did, she quickly lets go and blushes.

"It's okay. It's not everyday someone hugs me by surprise." Adrien assured. Hearing his honest words, Marinette smiles and hugs him again, making Marinette's Halloween start out right for her.

* * *

 **(After finishing the chapter and getting a quick change of clothes, I run into Sunset Shimmer and Frank West)**

 **Me: Sunset, Frank.**

 **Frank: Hey. You look a little damp. What happened?**

 **Me: Eh, let's just say I tried out Gloyd's reinvention of the old "water bucket over the open door" gag.**

 **Sunset: Guess his trick got you too, huh?**

 **Me: How'd you know?**

 **Sunset: I just saw Applejack fall for that trick yesterday.**

 **Frank: And Chuck got drenched by it the day before.**

 **Me: Really? Well, I've got an idea on how we can get back at the pumpkin prankster, but I'll need the help of everyone he pranked.**

 **Frank: I'll go ask everyone and tell them to meet with you.**

 **Sunset: And I'll try to keep Gloyd occupied.**

 **Me: Good. Time to bring Operation: Prankster Payback into action. You readers are free to rate, review, or fav and Happy Halloween!**


End file.
